


Disappointment

by taurogal



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurogal/pseuds/taurogal
Summary: > He definitely does not want you. <Character study of Chloe in that ending scene from season 3, episode 10 ("Quid Pro Quo").
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Disappointment

When she had seen the spark that lighten up his eyes- his entire face, really-, a spark she had never seen shine so brightly as it did now, Chloe had known all her efforts had been worth it.

The calls she had done, the travelling here and there and, ultimately, the speech she had given her friend... It had all been worth it if that was the look that was going to greet her actions.

She _knew_ how important that place was for him, she wasn't blind nor was she dumb. She just _knew_ she had to do anything to throw the ball to his court and actually help him find a way to stay there. What she didn't know at the time was how good she felt for doing so. 

How her stomach would turn and her chest felt constricted. How her eyes couldn't (wouldn't) deviate from the sight before her and, what she had never ever expected was how her heart shook against her frame, pumping in what definitely seemed a Latin rhythm because she would NEVER be able to follow its rapid beat. 

Chloe Decker, the detective that had cracked lots of cases, now stood in front of one she wasn't quite understanding just yet. Her heart denied any logical reasoning that her mind gave for such reactions to seeing him that way and just whispered back a word-

A word that the blonde woman couldn't seem to understand... or perhaps she simply denied herself to listen and truly think about it.

When he had suggested dinner, that whisper became louder but it was an indistinguishable sound that was driving her crazy. She had agreed to it and left. Her smile, huge on her skinny face, refused to be wiped away by anything or anyone.

At least anything or anyone that wasn't the same man that had got it there in the first place.

A sigh rushed through her lips, her fingers anxiously tapping against the cool material of the glass she was holding. Desperate green eyes searched for the time and with every minute (with every second, honestly) that passed, her heart became heavier. The pumping was long gone and the whisper? The sound? 

Long pushed back to a secret safe in her mind from which it should had never escaped. 

Chloe felt silly. Dumb. She felt idiotic and betrayed but... honestly, what had she been expecting? That the devilish handsome man with such a charming British accent and playboy-ish tendencies to actually take her to dinner?

'Come on, Chloe, you're not five anymore...', she managed to think, reprimanding herself for feeling how she was feeling at that current moment. 

A flash of anger crossed her solemn features, the beckoning of betrayal pulling at her strings with more force. Leaving the glass aside, she took her phone and texted rapidly a simple message to Lucifer.

> Fine. I'm heading home.

Another sighed came out of her, this being the only physical signal of her disappointment.

She stood, payed for her wine and walked out, hands fidgeting with her phone and purse.

Her mind was a blur, a mixture of different thoughts that slowly consumed her with every step that was taken.

As she looked for her car keys, the only thought that stood out from all the other made her feel even more numb: 

> _He's just your colleague, Chloe. He doesn't trust you and he definitely does not want you._ <


End file.
